


Survive **ON HIATUS

by kpop_noodles



Category: K-pop, TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Bleeding, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Guns, Hickies, High School, Hotel, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Injury, K-Pop - Freeform, Kissing, Knives, Library, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Mentioned Other K-Pop Idols, Neck Kissing, Other K-Pop Idols, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, THE CRINGE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, cringy, hicky, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_noodles/pseuds/kpop_noodles
Summary: Asahi is 1 out of a million people in the world chosen to be in this High School, YG High School (The Cringe), YG High School is known for having rising stars and celebrities under the school's entertainment, YG Entertainment. Asahi was there for his amazing visuals and art skills... But... Not everything goes as planned, he was SUPPOSINGLY have to participate in the High School with no distractions... But then again... He somehow got 4 boys to fall in love with him... well... for being him of course.But the again, something terrible is awaiting for them. An Apocalypse.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Kim Doyoung, Hamada Asahi/So Junghwan, Hamada Asahi/Watanabe Haruto, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Kudos: 25





	1. A/N and Teaser

Hi, since AO3 will delete this draft on January 4th, 2021, I decided to post _this_ so I can keep writing extra chapters before I post Chapter 1, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting since school is a pain in the ass and I hate it and have no time to update. So, here is a teaser ig lol:

**But the boy doesn't leave him alone, Jaehyuk follows him, catching up with the other, "What class do you have?" He asks.**

**"Language Composition for Homeroom and first period." Asahi states while looking at his schedule.**

**"Oh really? Me too!" Jaehyuk says happily, "Can I see your schedule?" He asks, Asahi just nods once and gives Jaehyuk his schedule, Jaehyuk examines it for a while until they reach their class, "We have the same classes!" He happily states, looking at Asahi, smiling. Wow, he just can't escape this handsome guy can he? Is it fate that brought them together? Are they secretly soulmates? Are they supposed to have a future together? Get married? Have sex- wait what. Asahi started blushing furiously as he sat down at a random seat, Jaehyuk sitting next to him, the two individual desks that were put next to each other like every other table in the classroom.**

**What? Asahi is a Junior in High School who has needs and is sometimes horny ok? Everyone has hormones.**

**Asahi rests his head on the wooden table and sighs, trying not to think about his new crush, Yoon Jaehyuk.**

Yeah see you guys like, January 5th, 2021 :D I'll keep updating my other stories though.

I was inspired by flxwershxps 'Keep Your Enemies Close' go read it- but it includes adult contents- but this one is just surviving and a lot of fluff :)


	2. Yoon Jaehyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi meets Jaehyuk.

Asahi is currently walking through YG High School's hallways, seeing many pretty and handsome people, YG High School was one of the top High Schools in South Korea- Top 10 actually- probably ranking 2 for having many successful students who now are famous people. 90% of the school becomes successful, Asahi is one out of a million people to be chosen to be part of this high school, because of his outstanding visuals and talent in the subject art.

Looking around, there were already many famous people, or rising stars, BLACKPINK under the school's Entertainment: YG Entertainment, were actually mentors in the school, rarely come here though because of tours and their packed schedule. But, Rosè would teach English- well, that's what the rumors say about this school, still not knowing if it was true. Lisa was the dance mentor along with Jennie being the rap mentor and Jisoo being the vocals mentor... But, they barely came here anyways.

Walking through he sees people looking at him in aw, probably commenting about his visuals, looking down at the schedule he printed out this morning looking at the top left to see his locker number: C305, and his code. He takes out a map of the school, finding out he is walking in the C hallway, so he should be close to his locker, looking at other locker numbers, C288... C301... C306... wait- he passed it. Asahi looks next to C306 and sees his locker number, walking towards his locker and looking at the code on the paper again, this time having it memorized.

The lockers at YG High School weren't like the one's in a normal South Korean school, it’s like an American school, maybe because it still is top 10.

Entering the code he tries opening his locker, and it successfully opens up, revealing a dusty, beige colored locker on the inside. _Disgusting_ , thought Asahi, not liking it at all, but at least it’s big, and he didn't have to change his shoes at the entrance at the school, not needing to carry his backpack everywhere too. taking off his backpack, he sets it on the ground, hearing the locker next to his open, the one to the left, C304, he looks up to see the person, but the moss green locker door covering his view, only seeing parts of his face and his black hair.

Going back to unpacking his tuff, he takes out his empty notebooks and buts them on the floor of the locker, then taking out what is called a locker shelf- he should've put the locker shelf in first before the notebooks- whatever, he takes the notebooks out and puts in the locker shelf- "Need help?" Someone asks, it’s the guy on his left, Asahi looks to his left seeing the beautiful man, never thinking such a man existed.

Asahi nods, not talking, the boy smiles, crouching down with Asahi and putting in his locker shelf while Asahi puts his notebooks on top of the shelf, then some extra stuff like, pencils, markers, sketchbooks, outlining pens, colored pencils, and pastels on the top shelf as he stood up.

"I'm Yoon Jaehyuk, nice to meet you." The boy also stands up, taller than Asahi, sticking his hand out and waiting for Asahi to shake it.

Asahi takes the hand and shakes it, "Hamada Asahi." He answers, still with the expressionless face.

"Oh, you're Japanese?" Jaehyuk asks, surprised at the fact that Asahi is Japanese.

"Yes." He answers, looking back at Jaehyuk whose face surprised, "Your Korean is good for a foreigner." Jaehyuk smiles, complimenting the Japanese male.

"Thank you." He answers, blushing at the nice compliment.

Asahi finishes unpacking and stands back up with an empty composition notebook, mechanical pencil, and an eraser in hand, bowing at Jaehyuk and muttering "Bye" as he closes his locker door and walks to his homeroom.

But the boy doesn't leave him alone, Jaehyuk follows him, catching up with the other, "What class do you have?" He asks.

"Language Composition for Homeroom and first period." Asahi states while looking at his schedule.

"Oh really? Me too!" Jaehyuk says happily, "Can I see your schedule?" He asks, Asahi just nods once and gives Jaehyuk his schedule, Jaehyuk examines it for a while until they reach their class, "We have the same classes!" He happily states, looking at Asahi, smiling. Wow, he just can't escape this handsome guy can he? Is it fate that brought them together? Are they secretly soulmates? Are they supposed to have a future together? Get married? Have sex- wait what. Asahi started blushing furiously as he sat down at a random seat, Jaehyuk sitting next to him, the two individual desks that were put next to each other like every other table in the classroom.

What? Asahi is a Junior in High School who has needs and is sometimes horny ok? Everyone has hormones.

Asahi rests his head on the wooden table and sighs, trying not to think about his new crush, Yoon Jaehyuk.

"Hey, Asahi." Jaehyuk suddenly says, Asahi lifts his head off the wooden table and looks at Jaehyuk, humming a small, "Hmm?" Jaehyuk takes a few seconds to answer, looking at Asahi's face, examining it, like he’s looking for a face verification until he could open up like a phone.

"Do you have any plans after school today?" He asks, laying his elbow on the table and his head resting on his hand.

"...No." Asahi answers after thinking for a second.

"Cool! Wanna hang out or explore Seoul with me?" Jaehyuk asks, Asahi thinks for a few seconds like before, thinking of the positive side of it, he gets to hangout with his crush, he gets to bond with him. negative side... there were none, though they would look like couple and Asia is very homophobic... well Taiwan wasn't, their president- Cai Ingwen, allowed LGBTQ marriage... but it should look like 2 guy friends hanging out right? Yeah.

Asahi nods, causing Jaehyuk to smile even wider, holding onto Asahi's hand, intertwining them happily.

"...cute-" Whispers in the classroom were filling the air, "-handsome.......hot.....sexy-" All these words pointing to Asahi who’s just sitting there with his hands in Jaehyuk's.

The Japanese male is currently sliding down in his seat, trying to get away from the attention, though it’s still September, he still had a thick black hoodie that he would always wear when he was painting so there were many colors on it, many strokes and many splatters.

"Hi." Seeming to be a girl says, "I'm Park Hyomi, nice to meet you." She smiles, bowing then.

Asahi nods, sliding into his seat more every second, his hand clutching onto Jaehyuk as if trying to signal him to get all the people away. But Jaehyuk is distracted, he probably thought it’s cute, the way Asahi's small delicate hands were holding onto his big strong ones.

The girl leans in a bit, giggling, hearing her mutter a small, _"You like me don't you?"_ She asks, giggling at the end, it’s probably the way Asahi is currently acting, he wasn't used to this much attention and the way he is blushing, _hard,_ and sliding down his chair probably got the girl's mind to click and think, _Oh! This guy likes me!_ Yeah.

"So... What's your name?" She asks, trying to get the boys personal information. "Hamada Asahi." He mumbles, hoping the girl would go away, knowing that she wouldn't. Instead, she sits on his desk and Asahi scooch's over to Jaehyuk more, clinging onto the boy's arm.

Hyomi frowns, getting off the desk and slamming her hands on the desk and glaring at Asahi, causing the room to go quiet and watch what’s happening, Jaehyuk looks towards Asahi's direction and squeeze's his hand, worrying about what’s happening.

"Asahi... are you ok?" Jaehyuk asks quietly, worried about the fact that Hyomi literally had just slammed her hands on the table, Asahi nods at the long forgotten question, only holding Jaehyuk tighter, wanting to get away from the center of attention.

"Come on, admit it, you like me." She growls, then having everyone's eyes glide towards Asahi's small figure next to Jaehyuk, Asahi didn't like this, he wanted to run out and hide, cry, forget reality, forget... _Everything_. But that’s impossible, Asahi hid his emotions though, still with the expressionless face.

"No." Asahi answers, "I don't like you." He admits, in fact, he hates her, he hates how she tries to seduce him, he hates how she got the attention of the two of them, he hates her for _assuming_ he was straight. He wasn't, he’s Gay, for his whole life, he confronted his parents in middle school, they supported him, he lived a nice life, only had one ex back in Japan who is now probably sitting at his desk, reading a book.

Hyomi shook her head, sighing, "Well, that's too bad, you don't know what you're missing out on anyways." She gestures to her own body, making Asahi want to throw up.

The girl walks away back to her seat as the teacher walks in and everyone settles down.

\--

"That was boring." Jaehyuk states as the two of them walk out of Language Composition, "All she talked about were famous authors and historical writing, shouldn't the first day as a Junior is to talk about how class works and play a bit of games like every grade?"

Asahi just listens to Jaehyuk nodding his head along, "Jaehyuk." Asahi starts, Jaehyuk immediately shuts up about whatever he’s saying, "Yes?" He asks.

"...Did I... Ruin my reputation of being here when I rejected Hyomi?" Asahi finally decides to question, it's been bugging him because now he is in the center of attention.

"No, she was always a brat, one of those spoiled ones who got a lot of plastic surgery and their parents paid the school to get her in, because if she didn't get in, it would make her family look bad," Jaehyuk answers, then continuing, "you were actually brave enough to reject her, people who reject her usually end up getting 'sued' by her, but that was just a rumor, never really happened, she just threatened she would sue anyone who rejected her, so no one really did, so she got whatever she wanted."

The small boy finally opens up his ears when Jaehyuk’s explaining about Hyomi.

"Well," Jaehyuk says, "We have... Literature next." Jaehyuk announces, grabbing Asahi's arm and dragging him towards a classroom.

But Jaehyuk turns around after a few more steps, telling Asahi that he forgot to go back to their lockers and get different notebooks. Once they grab their stuff, Jaehyuk drags Asahi again towards a classroom.

When they enter the classroom, it’s really cozy, the lights were dim- in a soft way- it had a small couch in the corner, a rug in front of it and a table on top, he could smell an aroma of Coffee, liking the bitter-sweet scent, there were some plant in every corner of the classroom, on shelves that held books and the shades were closed. It felt like he’s in- somewhere- somewhere safe, a safe place that could comfort him, yeah. That feeling.

Jaehyuk continues to drag Asahi towards 2 empty seats and they sit there. Eyes on Asahi again, waiting for the teacher, Jaehyuk starts a conversation again, "So what do you think of the school?" The taller boy asks.

Asahi answers, "It's nice."

"You know, YG also owns a college, you can go directly in there if you ace all your subjects for the whole year of senior year." Jaehyuk explains, "They give you a free place to stay, free food, and free education if you study hard enough." Jaehyuk explains further more.

Asahi nods along again, liking the idea of acing all his subjects in his whole Senior year and getting free education at a great university, and maybe even becoming famous.

The teacher enters.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Park, I will be your Literature teacher for the rest of your Junior year, please keep in mind that if there are any misunderstandings feel free to ask me or meet me after class." Mrs. Park sighs, probably hating her decision of becoming a teacher in this school, "I have been working here for the past 9 years. Since it's the first day of school I don't really want to teach, so this is practically a free period, be free to talk to others, and go outside- just DON'T make a mess." Mrs. Park points her finger at them all and glares.


	3. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi meets Bang Yedam, the boy with a small mole of his right cheek. While 3 other boys come attacking towards them. Then shit happens.

Jaehyuk pulls Asahi's arm towards the door outside after they gathered their stuff, they were walking through the hallways until a voice calls out, "Yoon Jaehyuk!" They yell, sounding like a boy, so _he_ yells.

The said male spins his head around and Asahi does so too, seeing a boy with a big nose, it’s cute, and a small mole _on the_ right side of his cheek, also seen as Asahi's left. The boy is also good looking, his wavy short hair bouncing up and down as he jogs up to Asahi and Jaehyuk.

"Yedam!" Jaehyuk smiles, letting go of Asahi's arm and bringing the boy into a hug while the other does the same, "Who's that?" the _Yedam_ boy asks, pointing at Asahi.

"Oh, this is Hamada Asahi, he's a transfer student from Japan." Jaehyuk explains as Yedam takes a good look at Asahi, " _Hi._ " Yedam says in Japanese which startled Asahi because Yedam just suddenly spoke Japanese in South Korea.

"Oh, hi." Asahi says back in Korean, but not making Yedam surprised since they were in South Korea. "Welcome to South Korea-" He starts, but then he is cut off when3 boys come running towards Yedam and jumping onto his back, Yedam lets out a small, _'Oof'_ before falling to the ground with a tall boy on top of him.

"Hyung~ you left us~" The boy says in a light accent that sounded Japanese.

Yedam pushes the boy off and stands up, the tall boy finally noticing Jaehyuk and Asahi, he bows and states, "Hi! I'm Watanabe Haruto, I moved here from Japan 2 years ago. I'm a Freshman in this school." The boy, Haruto, states, sounding like he practiced this for a long time since he _is_ in such an elite High School.

"Hi, I'm Hamada Asahi, I moved here from Japan a few weeks ago, I'm a Junior." Asahi says, bowing slightly and the tall boy gasps, then hugs the other, "Finally, another Japanese friend." Haruto exclaims happily since he wasn't the only Japanese one- wait, he said to another _Japanese_ friend.

There were more Japanese students- well of course there would be, but Asahi is an introvert, so he didn't really make any friends. There were probably people who aren't even _from Asia_ who attend this school.

"Haruto- got out of the- way-'' A smaller boy pushes Haruto out of the way and sticks his hand out, "Hi, I'm Park Jeongwoo, I'm Haruto's friend." Jeongwoo claims, Asahi takes his hand and shakes it lightly while bowing slightly at the same time.

Another boy comes up, "Hi, I'm Park Jihoon-" He starts. But there’s a scream, more screams, they weren't those, omg-there's-an-idol-at-our-school-scream, it’s a, run-there's-an-alien-invasion, kind of scream.

They all looks towards to where the scream came from and there were... there were... zombies? Green skin, ripped scalp, torn clothes, misplaced teeth, scratches. Yeah.

A hand grabs onto Asahi and they run, the four boys behind him catching up, Asahi stables his balance and runs with the person, looking up to see Jaehyuk with a terrified look on his face, running. All 6 of them keep running, Jaehyuk leads them deeper into the school and ends up opening a thin door, like the ones that you would have to move sideways to get into, yeah that one.

Jaehyuk slides in first, Asahi next, and the others coming after. The room is big, it had many things, like a secret base in the school, "I'm so glad Mr. Kim is an apocalypse weeb, he stored literally anything that a human being would need, like food, fridge, somehow installing this metal door, a secret pathway, knives, guns, water, bed, entertainment, um and other shit." Jaehyuk explains as he sits down on a couch.

Asahi just furrows his eyebrows, what kind of school would allow a teacher to have a whole ass apocalypse storage room?

"But we should gather what we could and leave as soon as possible, this place won't be safe for long." Yedam adds, opening a door that had duffle bags and backpacks.

Taking out one, he opens the zipper and looks around for supplies that they would need.

On the first day of school and there is a freaking Zombie apocalypse, Asahi just wanted a normal school life where he could just learn and make friends. But God's mind is the exact opposite, ' _Oh! Asahi can't live like that, he needs some TEA in his life. He needs to have a more adventurous life, a one where he'll probably get killed!'_ Yeah, that's probably the kind of past God made for Asahi.

There’s groaning outside of the door, it is faint, but it’s to remind them that they didn't have enough time and they had to get out quickly.

Asahi grabs a duffle bag and looks at the shelves, full of stuff... that he would definitely need.

He takes Bathroom items, a gun, bullets, a knife- making sure it’s secure in a knife holder- some bagged food from the fridge, come pencils and stuffing his composition notebook in there as well, some plastic water bottles, 2 interesting books to kill time with, a thin blanket- _annnnnd_ his bag is full.

he zips it up and sees that almost everyone is finished packing, Haruto’s the last one, Asahi looks at what he had in his bag, there were some books, clothes, and bathroom items and one gun, that’s probably it, knowing that they could all just break into a supermarket and grab some food... if they weren't expired.

"Haruto, let's go." Asahi states, grabbing the younger's arm, pulling him up while Haruto zips up his backpack, Haruto nods as he holds Asahi's hand and Jaehyuk opens up a trapdoor and climbs inside.

"Come on." Jaehyuk yells, only hoping that it didn't attract any zombies outside.

The 6 of them climb down the latter, each landing on the ground safely as Jihoon closes the trapdoor.

The path's height is just a bit taller than Haruto so they could walk easily, so they started walking.

\--

Only about 20 minutes they reach the end of the pathway, showing a ladder that reached to another trapdoor, not hearing any 'zombie sounds' Jaehyuk climbs first, opening the trapdoor and inspecting the place, he brings his hand down to signal everyone that they can come up as he also climbs up.

Ok, this is so unrealistic, first going to school, then a stupid zombie apocalypse, then a random teacher whose an apocalypse weeb, then a room with apocalypse based supplies in it, and then a fucking pathway to a different place? What is this?

"Asahi," Someone says his name, Asahi looks towards the direction, "you ok?" It's Yedam, he's worried about Asahi.

"Yeah." He answers shortly, climbing up the ladder to see that they were in a house. Jaehyuk walks around the house inspecting the pictures, "It's Mr. Kim's house... should we go outside?" He asks, opening the curtains a bit, looking out the window to see some zombies, though in the sunlight it didn't seem to harm them, "So Minecraft is just lying to us, Zombies don't hide from the sun." Haruto says, pouting as he plops down on the floor.

Asahi sighs, looking out the window with Jaehyuk. "So... should we?" Jaehyuk asks, looking at Asahi with hopeful eyes, "I mean... if you wanna die then sure." Asahi answers, this is probably the first full, first most informal sentence he has said in Korean today.

"You're so mean." Jaehyuk frowns, "I'm not mean, I'm just saying, unless you can fight or something." Asahi explains.

"Whatever." Jaehyuk shakes it off, coming behind Asahi and giving him a back hug, in which Asahi doesn't like, but since it’s Jaehyuk, he allows it. Jaehyuk's chin rests on Asahi's head.

Asahi keep's looking out the window, "How about we run out there, kill them with knives and not guns, yeah?' Asahi suggests, Jaehyuk just holds him tighter, "No." Jaehyuk whispers, only causing Asahi to look at him with a ' _Then what are we going to do bitch?'_ look.

"Stay here. I believe Mr. Kim said that this house is free to come in whenever something bad happens, like this." Jaehyuk explains, ok, first of all, what kind of teacher allows their students to stay at their house if it's gonna be the end of the world?

"No, we got supplies for a reason, we can't just live in a teacher's house when it's a fucking apocalypse. We should find a hotel to stay in." Asahi explains, trying to get out of Jaehyuk's hold.

"No, It's too dangerous out there, we can't fight." Jaehyuk tries to reason to Asahi not to go outside.

"They're zombies, they walk slow, they get their brains sucked out. I believe we can get past dumbasses with green skin who can't even walk properly." Asahi complains, finally getting out of Jaehyuk's hold and turning around to see everyone looking through their bags.

"Let's go." Asahi states monotonically, taking a knife out and heading to the front door, but Jaehyuk pulls him back.

"You can't go out there so confidently, you don't know what's going to happen." Jaehyuk looks at Asahi with sorrowful eyes, not wanting to let go of the smaller boy.

Haruto suddenly pops in, "Asahi Hyung is right, we can't stay here forever. We'll need to leave somewhere around today." Haruto puts a hand on Jaehyuk's shoulder.

Jaehyuk sighs, not liking the idea of leaving- "We aren't even injured." Haruto cuts in.

"You're right but-" Jaehyuk starts, but Jihoon makes an entrance, "No, Jaehyuk we _need_ to leave, it's not good to stay in a one floored hour, zombies can somehow learn how to break doors down, we're going to have to leave and find a hotel with at _least_ 2 floors." Jihoon explains thoroughly, "As the eldest, I expect you to listen and think about stuff first then just jumping to conclusions thinking this is safe." Jihoon states, nodding at Asahi to open the door as he gets a pocket knife out and flips it open.

"3...2...1!" Asahi yells, slamming open the door and zombies take notice, starting to stumble towards them.

"Ok, how about we run first, it's not like their zombie legs can do so," Jaehyuk suggests quickly, "and if we can't run past them, then we kill them. Deal?" Jaehyuk looks down to Asahi, the said male nods.

They all runs, in a pack, pushing away any zombies that came in their way, they didn't know where they were running, but they just ran, ran for their lives.

Running towards an exit, a highway. _Run, run, run_ is all Asahi could think of, not wanting to get caught, Asahi looked around, not seeing any zombies, looking behind him, seeing a glimpse of the back between the bodies behind him.

"Stop." He sighs, collapsing on the ground, his legs exhausted, he knew he would have to keep going, but he just couldn't. He knew that if he stopped he wouldn't be able to walk anymore, and that's what happened. Asahi couldn't get up, his legs felt like jelly.

"Asahi... you... okay?" a voice asks, catching his breath too, it’s Yedam.

"...yeah." Asahi finally says, taking out water from his duffle bag, not having the strength to open it though.

A hand takes the water bottle from him and opens it, handing it back to Asahi, Asahi looks up as he drinks the water, only showing the other Japanese sweating, "How do you still have the strength to open a bottle of water?" Asahi asks, eyeing Haruto suspiciously.

"I don't know, I just do." Haruto answers, sitting down next to Asahi, Asahi hands him the water bottle and Haruto takes an air sip, gulping the water. Only to have Asahi look at the younger, eyeing the sweat that dripped down his face and onto his neck, outlining the veins that popped out of his neck, then sliding down to his collarbone which dripped down to his white shirt, noticing that the front _and_ back of his shirt is almost completely transparent.

"You should take the shirt off, it must be uncomfortable." Asahi suddenly blurts out. oh shit, bad move Asahi.

Haruto just nods, setting the water bottle down with his big hands and pulls at the back of his shirt to take it off, the shirt gliding softly off him and into Haruto's hands.

Seeing the younger shirtless with a fit body just made Asahi horny. Why now? Right now, they were in the middle of an apocalypse and Asahi is getting horny because his junior- wait no- his _fit_ junior took off his shirt? Yeah, he is.


	4. A Place To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 6 of them find a place to settle down and stay, with much materials that they could use.

Asahi lays his head on Haruto's lap, watching the sun set, the zombies still very far away.

"So, since we're on a highway there should be a Hotel nearby or something.

"I bet everyone in South Korea took the last flight to the USA or something." Jeongwoo states, chuckling at the thought, "What's so good about that?" Haruto complains, frowning as he plays with Asahi's black hair.

"We can break into anywhere, we don't need to work, no stress in money, we can just steal and no one would care, we could stay at a deserted hotel with no one there." Jeongwoo explains, getting up after their 30 minute break.

"He's right, there really is no need for money now. We could just bust into a store and take everything." Jihoon agrees with Jeongwoo's statement.

"Let's go, the zombies could catch up anytime now." Jaehyuk states, picking up his bag and starting to walk with everyone behind him, Haruto helps Asahi up and holds his hand, Asahi doesn't care anymore, he really doesn't want to fight in this situation, wanting to save up his energy for fighting later on.

They kept walking, walking until it’s getting dark, "I see light up ahead." Jaehyuk suddenly says, pointing at where the glow is, the glow indicating that there is a city there.

"Let's run, we can rest then." Asahi announces, starting to run with the others, getting closer to the light. Seeing faint buildings in the dark and running closer to it.

They stop when they reach the street, a street with everything, everything they need to survive, a supermarket, a mall and a hotel, restaurants and book stores, a public library.

The whole street empty. It's perfect,

Asahi lays his head on Haruto's lap, watching the sun set, the zombies still very far away.

"So, since we're on a highway there should be a Hotel nearby or something.

"I bet everyone in South Korea took the last flight to the USA or something." Jeongwoo states, chuckling at the thought, "What's so good about that?" Haruto complains, frowning as he plays with Asahi's black hair.

"We can break into anywhere, we don't need to work, no stress in money, we can just steal and no one would care, we could stay at a deserted hotel with no one there." Jeongwoo explains, getting up after their 30 minute break.

"He's right, there really is no need for money now. We could just bust into a store and take everything." Jihoon agrees with Jeongwoo's statement.

"Let's go, the zombies could catch up anytime now." Jaehyuk states, picking up his bag and starting to walk with everyone behind him, Haruto helps Asahi up and holds his hand, Asahi doesn't care anymore, he really doesn't want to fight in this situation, wanting to save up his energy for fighting later on.

They kept walking, walking until it’s getting dark, "I see light up ahead." Jaehyuk suddenly says, pointing at where the glow is, the glow indicating that there is a city there.

"Let's run, we can rest then." Asahi announces, starting to run with the others, getting closer to the light. Seeing faint buildings in the dark and running closer to it.

They stop when they reach the street, a street with everything, everything they need to survive, a supermarket, a mall and a hotel, restaurants and book stores, a public library.

The whole street, empty .Asahi is sure that there’s a store for guns and knives in the mall, the library, now that's just great, a library for peace and quiet... if the 5 of them would keep quiet, that's the thing, they're always loud.

"It's perfect." Jaehyuk whispers, looking around if there were any zombies, "The hotel... I've seen it before, it's rated 5 stars, it's also really expensive because of the great beds and customer service." Jihoon reports, "Wow, we're just lucky this is so close." Jaehyuk adds, spinning around and smelling the fresh air.

"Let's go inside the hotel!" Jeongwoo yells, the lights were somehow still working at this time, it’s beautiful, the fairy lights that connected from street light to street light, the sunshine yellow of the library lights setting a nice glow in the place, it looks comfy- scratch that- _very_ comfy.

Asahi walks away from the group, towards the library, finally being able to stay there forever, as long as he wanted, not needing to be kicked out or leave when it's closing, the big windows that show the tall bookshelves that were placed inside of the building, the tall ladder that would lead you up there.

Asahi looks over to the door, walking towards it, pulling at the handle, opening the door, smelling the nice library like scent with coffee mixed in it, walking in, already feeling like home.

He walks in between shelves, reading the titles of each book, many famous authors on the shelves, many limited edition books on it as well. Taking Carl Otto Czeschka: Art Nouveau Illustrations 1895-1900, a limited edition book, a book about an amazing artist and his beautiful works (I know nothing lol, I just searched up "art majoring books 1900's" I'm just making shit up rn)

He flips through each page carefully, too intrigued in the art work, too into it, he doesn't notice anything around him anymore.

Then something touched him, he looked at the hand, it’s a pale one, but yellow in the light, looking up it’s Jaehyuk.

"Not checking out the hotel with us?" He asks, looking at Asahi curiously, "No, I think I'll stay here for a while, tell me when dinner's ready, I'll be here." Asahi responds, looking at a piece of art on one of the pages, examining it, reading the description about the beautiful masterpiece.

"Then I'll stay here with you, make sure you don't die or anything." Jaehyuk suggests, looking through the aisle of books that were stacked up high.

Jaehyuk climbs up the ladder, looking at titles of different books, trying to find one that’s interesting for him.

picking out a book, he slowly climbs down, Asahi leaving him, going towards a vine green sofa and a penny brown table, seeing a cup there, a mug, it’s fall, still a bit warm, but it seemed comfortable to have a mug of coffee while reading.

He looks around while setting his book down on the table, finally spotting the café in the corner of the room, going there, behind the counter, making a cup of coffee.

Though it may be late, it would be nice for some coffee, taking the cup out, he smells the aroma of the creamy coffee, the whipped cream he just mixed on top of a winter white. Asahi walks back towards where he was before seeing Jaehyuk already there, "Aww, you didn't make me some coffee?" Jaehyuk whines, chuckling in the end.

"Well, you didn't ask." Asahi answers, sitting down next to Jaehyuk and setting down his coffee on the table.

"How would I know that there would be coffee here?" Jaehyuk asks, pouting as he asks Asahi for clues.

"The scent, and the mug on the table." Asahi points towards it and Jaehyuk looks sighing at his loss.

Asahi chuckles, opening the book and taking his coffee, drinking it, the sweet and bitter taste invading his mouth, his taste buds relaxing at the warm liquid drowning down his throat.

Asahi sets the mug down and continues reading. He feels Jaehyuk's stare on him, moving his head to the right to look at Jaehyuk. seeing him lean in closer, Asahi could hear his heart beating faster than before, not knowing how to react to this.

"Jae-" Asahi starts, but he cute him off, "You have foam on your lips."

And Jaehyuk kisses him, licking his upper lip to get the foam, wow, this is so cliché though. Jaehyuk bites his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Asahi opens his mouth, wait- he's opening his mouth for someone that he just met like 8 hours ago to make out with him? Does that even make sense?

Jaehyuk slides his tongue in, the touch sends shivers down Asahi's spine, Jaehyuk holds onto Asahi's head, deepening the kiss, Asahi just goes with it, closing his eyes like Jaehyuk and pulling at his neck, pulling him closer if that was possible.

Their bodies pressing together, Jaehyuk starting to lean in more, having Asahi lay his back on the velvet green couch, Jaehyuk's tongue traveling everywhere, all around inside of Asahi's mouth, saliva starting to drip down their mouths. Asahi tries to pull Jaehyuk away from the kiss because he need's to breathe, but Jaehyuk was too into it, kissing him roughly.

Finally, all the energy Asahi has stored earlier comes to use, pushing Jaehyuk a little harshly and starting to breathe heavily.

Jaehyuk just moves his head down, kissing on his neck lightly, sucking on it lightly, leaving bouquet rose colored hickies on his neck, trailing down to his collarbone. 

"Jae- Jaehyuk-" Asahi gasps as Jaehyuk sucks harshly on a certain part of his skin, sending Asahi flailing around, panting harshly.

Jaehyuk finally looks up with his black horizon eyes, his iris dilating and comes back up to Asahi, giving him a light kiss on the lips, then noticing what he did.

"I- I'm so sorry Asahi, I- I got too carried away..." Jaehyuk sits up correctly and looks down, Asahi sees tears about to fall out of his eyes. Asahi comes closer to Jaehyuk, "Jaehyuk, it's ok." Asahi states, hugging the older. Then turning him around, pecking his lips.

Jaehyuk freezes for a second, then kisses him back, making out again, in the library, no one there, just them, Jaehyuk starting to kiss down his neck and sucking on the former spot more, creating a darker hickey.

"J-Jaehyuk- don't mark me- t-the others will see." Asahi manages to get out, but Jaehyuk keeps sucking on his neck, leaving a dark trail of hickies down, "It's good if I mark you, the others will know you're mine." Jaehyuk responds, starting to lift the other's shirt and hoodie, touching his body.

"Ok, Jaehyuk, stop, we need to stop before we have fucking sex in a public library." Asahi declares, making Jaehyuk look up and frown at Asahi. "Yes we can, we can have sex in the library, it's not like anyone we don't know will come in." Jaehyuk responds, lifting Asahi's shirt up more and pulling at his nipples, causing Asahi to moan loudly, arching his back off the velvet couch.

"See, you even like it." Jaehyuk whispers in Asahi's ear, licking at his ear, then biting it.

"Hey guys!" A voice yells, hearing the doors open and close, causing Jaehyuk to become more excited, pulling off Asahi's hoodie and shirt at the same time, and kissing him more.

Asahi pushes Jaehyuk away, picking up his shirt and pulling back on, and putting his hoodie in front of him so whoever came wouldn't see the hickies.

"Oh you guys are here, anyways- guys... you ok..." It was Haruto, Haruto furrows his eyebrows, looking between the two boys, "You guys... had sex didn't you?" Haruto suddenly asks, Asahi's head whips towards Haruto's direction, glaring at him, "No, now shup up, what do you need." Asahi starts, then adding, "And there is no sex during an apocalypse, got it? The two of you, everyone, no sex." Asahi states, switching his gaze between Jaehyuk and Haruto.

"...I don't know Hyung... you drive me too crazy, maybe I might as well just fuck you senseless." Haruto suggests, walking closer to the couch, "Like the way you think Ruto." Jaehyuk compliments, holding down Asahi and starting to suck on his neck again.

"Th-This is considered raping!" Asahi yells, the two of them stop, laughing, "You thought we were really going to do it?" Haruto asks, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Yes, what do you think" Of course I did, you were talking like a fucking stalker," Asahi points at Haruto and then to Jaehyuk, "and YOU! YOU- you made made hickies on my body-" But Haruto then shouts, "WHAT!? He got to make hickies?!"

"Yes, you jealous?" Jaehyuk asks, sticking his tongue out and holding Asahi lose into his embrace. Haruto just frowns, "That's not fair." The youngest one whines in protest.

Asahi just sits there. Watching the two fight just because Jaehyuk got to make Hickies on Asahi's body.

They finally all get out if the library and go to the hotel, walking in, it was already a mess, the smell of smoke filling the air, a fire alarm set off and a Jeongwoo being pulled out of the kitchen.


	5. Food and People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently, Jeongwoo tried to cook, but ended up failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in such a rush bc of school and outside classes and family time shit, so here you go :)

"What happened here?" Asahi asks, not liking the view that is currently in front of him.

"Um..." Yedam scratches his head and looks down at Jeongwoo, "...Stuff happened." Yedam finally states, his gaze now on the floor.

Jeongwoo is sitting on the floor pouting like a baby with his arms crossed in front of his stomach while slouching.

"...I'm guessing Jeongwoo tried to cook?" Asahi states, looking at the others, not waiting for a response, he walks towards the door labeled, _'kitchen'_ and opens the door, seeing the dark black smoke coming from the stove rise.

"Open the windows." Asahi announces as he walks to the stove, turning off the fire and picking up the pan to examine... whatever that was on the pan. The throwing it out in a nearby empty trashcan and opening the windows that were around the room, opening one by the stove and waving his hands towards the window to try to push the smoke out.

Successfully doing so, the fire alarms stop making the blaring ass noise and calm down. Asahi looks in some of the fridges, cabinets, and pantries, doing some math between all the food and figuring out how much they would need for each day, in the end, it would last them about 2 months.

"Does anyone have any allergies?" Asahi asks loudly so everyone outside could hear him. There were chorus' of, _'No'_ s or _'None'_ s. Asahi nods, then spotting a notebook and a pencil by the island, picking it up to write: ALLERGIES: NONE.

"Does anyone have any specific food that they don't like?" As again, a wave of no's. DISLIKES: NONE.

Asahi sets the notebook down and looks for something appetizing for tonight, taking out some packets of instant noodles reading it, "Shin Ramyeon." Asahi reads out quietly, opening the packet and examining the content inside, taking out the spice packet and the flavor packet, setting them aside as he takes out the noodles and puts it on top of the plastic wrapper.

Asahi takes out 4 more packs and does the same, tossing the packets in a pile and setting the ramen aside.

The said male takes a big pot out and fills it with water that were stored in plastic water bottles he found under a table, only filling it up to 1/4. Asahi turns on the fire and sets the pot down, putting the lid on top and checking it each minute to see if it was boiling, about 5 minutes in Asahi picks up the lid and rips open the packets, pouring the content into the pot, throwing out the empty plastic and looking for some chopsticks to stir with.

Finding the utensils, he stirs the broth waiting for it to boil so he could add the noodles.

Adding the noodles into the pot, Asahi puts the lid back on and keeps checking it every minute. 

Finally, it boils, Asahi turns off the fire and mixes the noodles, making sure they all part ways, tapping the chopsticks on the pot to make sure the broth doesn't splatter on the counter. Asahi puts the chopsticks down and walks towards the fridge, opening it and taking out 4 sliced pieces of whole cheddar cheese.

He places it in the pot and watches as it melts, looking around for a piece of cloth. Finding one, he heads out and sees everyone seated at a big table, laughing. Asahi smiles, feeling safe with all of them.

Asahi places the piece of cloth in the middle of the table, going back to the kitchen to get the pot, touching the handle to see if it was hot, luckily for him, it wasn't.

The Japanese man picks up the pot and takes it back to the table, placing it on top of the thick white cloth.

He hears everyone sigh at the smell and murmur some, _'Wow'_ s or, _'smells good.'_ s.

Asahi goes back to the kitchen again to get bowls and utensils, taking it back outside and putting them on the table, everyone grabs one of each, already lifting up the noodles and placing it into their bowl.

Jesus Christ, Asahi forgot the giant spoon. Asahi goes back to the kitchen to look through all the drawers again to find the spoon.

Rummaging through the drawers and boxes, Asahi suddenly hears whispers, slowing down and placing things onto the side softly to listen to the small whispers.

"- _Is that a human?_ " A raspy voice asks, " _Looks like it, he looks normal._ " Another comments. Asahi stands up looking around, " _Do you think he heard us?"_ The first voice asks worriedly.

Asahi sighs, putting a hand on his hip and clocking it out, "You can come out." He announces, he hears rustling to his left, facing the left, he sees a pink head and a dark brown one. The two lift their heads completely and Asahi signals them to come out, they do.

The pink haired male is smaller than the other one, "What happened?" Asahi asks as he goes back to searching for the giant spoon waiting for an answer.

"We... we were booking a room today, but... when the news came on while we were doing that, it reported that everyone should evacuate South Korea and never come back because there's an apocalypse." The pink haired male explains.

"Why did you guys stay?" Asahi simply questions, sounding like he is interviewing the two- verifying them.

"We don't know, we just hid because we were too scared to go outside." The taller one answers this time.

Asahi finds the spoon with a small, _'A hah!'_ and sets it on the island, turning around to stick his hand out, "Well, I'm Hamada Asahi, me and my schoolmates ran from YG High School to here." Asahi tells them.

"That's far." The pink haired boy mutters, "Well, finally get to meet a Japanese person again, I'm Takata Mashiho." He states.

Asahi smiles as he takes his hand.

"So Junghwan." The other bows slightly. "He's younger than me, it's hard to believe because of his height." Mashiho sighs, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder.

" _ASAHI? ARE YOU OK?"_ A voice that is probably Jaehyuk's yells from outside.

"YEAH! FOUND SOME... uh... SURVIVORS." Asahi yells back, grabbing Junghwan's hand and leading the two outside... but pausing to go back and grab the spoon

He brings the other two out and the five of them look towards their direction; some with a mouthful of noodles.

"Oh." Jaehyuk is the first one to speak up, "Welcome." He gives off a big smile, radiating happiness, making the other two smile too.

"I'll go get the utensils and bowls, you guys stay here." Asahi says as he lets go of Junghwan's hand. in which he forgot he was holding, he puts down the big spoon into the pot and travels back to the kitchen to bring out some more bowls and utensils.

He comes back and places them onto the table, sitting to the left of Jaehyuk who grabs his hand from under the table and smiles at Asahi. Asahi smiles back slightly, letting go of his hand so he could eat.

Asahi bends over the table to reach the pot of noodles, taking his chopsticks and jabs the noodles between them, lifting them up and putting them into his bowl, as well as some broth.

They go through a circle, introducing each other, Haruto almost crying at the mention of another Japanese person in the group, literally choking Mashiho in a bear hug.

"There, there." Mashiho somehow chokes out, " _Jesus Christ-_ Haruto-" Mashiho coughs, "Let.. me go- before I die-." He squeezes out quickly, and Haruto finally lets the smaller boy onto the ground again.

"So..." Jihoon starts, "We don't really have a plan..." Jihoon continues, "To be honest, all we have to do is _survive_. And find more survivors." Jihoon finishes his sentence.

They all nod, "You guys are from YG High School right?" Mashiho questions the students. The boys nod, not knowing where Mashiho was taking this.

"What was your talent that they saw, like what do you major in I guess?" He continues.

"Art." Asahi answers.

"Mechanics." Jihoon responds right after Asahi did.

"Music." Yedam states.

"Modeling I guess, I mean, I was scouted by YG because I looked like I model." Jaehyuk answers after Yedam.

"Physical Education... if you count it as a major, I don't know." Haruto shrugs at his response, not really caring.

"Photography." Jeongwoo states, leaning in onto the table with his elbows on the table and chin on his palms.

"Ok." Mashiho nods, "Mechanics could be helpful at this time."

"We should go to sleep... and pick the top floor, make sure you block out all the staircases, try to find some wooden boards, paintings or something that is big enough to block the entrance of the stairs, and have the furniture on that floor or vending machine or something to block it before we all go to sleep. Alright?" Jihoon rants, making sure everyone is paying attention.

Everyone nods, they pick up their bags first before walking upstairs to look for something to block the staircase with.

Asahi walks up, all the way up, to the 12th floor, finding a big painting hung up on the wall.

Taking it down carefully and making sure everyone was upstairs on the 12th floor. Asahi places the giant painting over the entrance and spots a small table in between the elevators and some small red velvet sofa against the wall, facing the opposite from the elevators, moving the small sofa against the painting and the table beside the sofa.

Asahi looks at it, adding a plant on top of the table to finish it. Might not be enough, but for all he knows, zombies are weak as fuck, he picks up his duffle bag and swings it over his shoulder.

Asahi walks around the hallways, spotting Jaehyuk's tall figure, running quietly towards him and jumping towards his back, practically tackling him.

"AH!" He yells, turning around with big eyes, seeing Asahi in his view, he lets out a deep sigh and eyes soften quickly.

He turns around and engulfs Asahi into a hug. Kissing the top of his head lightly. "You wanna share a room together?" Jaehyuk asks softly, Asahi nods against his chest.

"I got the keys when I came here first, we're room 1,206." Jaehyuk states as he gets up, Asahi does too, they walk together. Just like this morning, when they walked with each other to class, when everything was perfectly fine. But this time, it's with monsters outside, and this time in a hotel. The hallways empty, barely any noise, unlike the hallways at school.

Jaehyuk finds their room and swipes the card, "It would've been better if there were keys instead, things could accidentally break these." Jaehyuk sighs, pulling Asahi in and plopping onto the king sized bed with Asahi resting his head on Jaehyuk's chest.

Asahi get's off, putting away the duffle bags in the closet by the locked door, taking off his shoes, and watching Jaehyuk do the same, as well as their socks, pulling them off and stuffing them into his shoes before jumping onto the bed with Jaehyuk beside him. Too lazy to change their clothes, they fall asleep under the covers.


End file.
